Sisterly Love
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Two Big Sisters find each other after many years, and together they rediscover themselves. Shoujo-ai. Big Sister/Big Sister.


Just a few things:

1. I've played through Bioshock 1, 2, and Minerva's Den, but my memory is somewhat bad. If I make any mistakes, let me know.

2. This is shoujo-ai between two Big Sisters. Don't like it, don't read it.

3. This is rated M for violence. Nothing else.

4. I don't own Bioshock. 2K does.

* * *

_1968_

_Rapture_

_A few months after the departure of Eleanor Lamb_

* * *

It was a cold and damp day in Rapture, just like any other day. Splicers still roamed the streets, so far gone from sanity that they were killing everyone else indiscriminately just as much as they were killing themselves with ADAM.

However, during a skirmish over a Little Sister in Pauper's Drop, something out of the ordinary happened: it attracted not one, but two Big Sisters. Usually, Big Sisters tended to stay away from each other, spreading out to cover larger sections of the fallen Utopia. However, these two happened to run into each other while coming to aid the same Little Sister.

A group of roughly ten various Splicers attacked a Big Daddy, quickly taking him out with looted armor-piercing rounds and homemade bombs. It was then that the twin screeches of the Big Sisters rang out, immediately sending half of the Splicers running for cover. The thought of two angry Big Sisters coming for your blood was outright horrifying to think of, enough for one Splicer to wet himself.

The other half of the Splicer group was just too addicted to ADAM to notice. They had their Little Sister in front of them, and they were going to get their fix.

Before they could do anything, two purple ripples appeared, and a quick and painful death quickly occurred to each and every one of the screaming mutants.

After that, one of the Big Sisters loaded the Little Sister into the basket on her back, and she left. The other one just stared.

* * *

A few days later, the latter Big Sister heard a familiar shriek. She was in the same area as before checking up on another Little Sister when she heard it. Quickly making up her mind, she decided to go check up on it.

It was a good thing she did, for the other Sister was in trouble. A large group of Splicers had Hypnotized a Bouncer into attacking her, and they kept up a barrage of Plasmids and bullets to keep her busy while the metal golem tried to destroy her with his drill.

As soon she saw her Sister in trouble, she jumped into action. Quickly slaying the group of Splicers with Incinerate!, she then jumped onto the Bouncer's back, and stabbed into his oxygen tank, releasing a large amount of the gas with a hiss. The monster roared in a pained rage as he tried to grab her off his back with his drill arm. Unfortunately for him, she jumped back too quickly, making him slam his metal weapon into the metal tank. The resulting spark caused a massive explosion, ripping the Big Daddy apart, and it sent his assailant into a nearby wall.

As the Big Sister stood up, she did two things. She first looked around for a Little Sister, but she quickly found that this Big Daddy was alone and roaming around.

This led her to her second task, finding the other Big Sister. The Protector had gotten away from the fight after being shot several times in the stomach, and she found a quiet place to pass out between two vending machines. The non-injured Sister located her quickly and she rushed over to help.

Normally, Big Sisters, like their Little Sister counterparts, heal extremely quickly. However, this one was drained of ADAM from the fight, and she had several injuries that would kill a normal person. Her suit was also badly damaged, and her helmet's viewport was smashed in.

Her savior looked into her helmet, and found that she looked...familiar. The teenager had long, brunette bangs that covered her glowing eyes, freckles over pale skin, and a sweet smile.

Then, suddenly, her past came flying back to her.

* * *

Nine years earlier, an eight-year-old girl named Angelica was brought to the Pauper's Drop Little Sister Orphanage. It was there that she met a girl named Sarah.

They were very much opposites. Angelica was a fun, outgoing blond girl who was dropped off there after her rich parents died. Sarah, younger than her by a year, was a shy, brunette girl who lived there all her life. However, the two quickly became close friends.

Angelica was very adventurous, and she escaped the orphanage many times. And as loyal as she was, Sarah tried to stop her every time. She couldn't though, because something about Angelica made it impossible to say no.

Over the course of a year, the two girls became inseparable. They shared a bed, bathed together, and never left the other's company. If they weren't so young, one would think that they were a couple.

Then one day, Angelica noticed a husband and wife outside of the Orphanage kissing. She asked an adult about it, and she was told that it was something that you do with someone very close to you. Not knowing any better, she kissed Sarah on the lips the next time she saw her. Sarah didn't stop her, and she kissed her back. It was a very innocent form of love.

Immediately, the adults tried to separate them. It wasn't normal for little girls to kiss other little girls like that. It was unnatural, obscene even.

Within a few days, however, the Little Sister program was initiated, and test subjects were needed. What better way to separate the possible homosexuals than that?

Sarah vanished in the middle of the night, one of the first subjects of the new program. The next day, Angelica tore the place apart looking for her, and she had to be sedated to keep calm. She never heard from her again, even when it was her turn to become a Little Sister.

* * *

Angelica clutched her head through her helmet. It felt like her brain was being torn out of her skull, and she needed some air.

She ripped her helmet off, and she immediately vomited ADAM on an unfortunate corpse. The Big Sister was remembering who she was, and the confusion and primitive rage that flowed through her consciousness since puberty was being driven out, replaced with the poor mind of an eight-year old girl on ADAM.

After purging her stomach several more times, she wiped her mouth and looked towards the still-unconscious Sarah. She knew that she had to protect her, and she had to get her to a safe place to do that. So, Angelica picked her up, and she left.

* * *

Hours later, the two Sisters were holed up in a nearby apartment building. Angelica had retained her survivalist mentality, and she had systematically eradicated all Splicers in the building on their way up. She also blocked the entrance with heavy furniture as soon as they entered the penthouse.

After taking off her helmet, she immediately rechecked Sarah's wounds. They were mostly healed, but the girl still needed to rest. Sensing this, Angelica decided to look through the house.

As the Little Sister mentality took over, the world began to change into the fantasy that Angelica remembered. Pink and white everywhere and posters of her Daddy on the walls surrounded her. Taking it all in with a smile, she noticeably relaxed.

Angelica then walked back to Sarah, and she saw her in a new light. Instead of her actual state, she saw her as a glorious princess. The brunette, in her eyes, was Sleeping Beauty, eyes closed in a smile as she slept in her elegant, yet ripped dress.

Then, suddenly, Sarah opened her eyes. Fully expecting to see the vending machines that she passed out between, she freaked out when she saw the apartment. The girl had no idea how she got there.

She jumped out of bed, and she would have tore the place apart looking for an exit, but then she saw Angelica. The other Big Sister was looking at her questioningly with her big, questioning eyes, and she was concerned about Sarah's behavior.

Then, suddenly, Sarah began going through the same regression as Angelica did. Memories of the past coursed through her, changing her into what she was before.

As she started to throw up, Angelica walked over and held her hair back. As dirty as it already was, Angelica's now-eight-year-old mind didn't want it to get any worse with red ADAM.

As soon as Sarah finished coughing, she began to look around and see things in a way only Little Sisters can. This relaxed her a great deal, and she slumped into Angelica's arms. Angelica smiled and for the first time in years, she spoke.

"S-Sarah?"

Sarah opened her eyes wide at that. Those words, her name, went straight to her heart.

"Angelica?"

Angelica shed a tear, and she squeezed Sarah even harder.

* * *

_1970_

_The Lighthouse_

_Two years after the departure of Eleanor Lamb_

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night outside the Rapturian Lighthouse, it's bright light glowing in it's own ominous way. It was this lighthouse that a ship, the S.S. Neptune, was looking for.

She was a small ship, with a small crew, but it was all it's owner, Brigid Tenenbaum, needed. She was leading an expedition alongside Charles Milton Porter, Eleanor Lamb, and Jack Ryan to head down into Rapture and do two things: find the remaining Little Sisters, and destroy the fallen Paradise. Tenenbaum had decided that this was the only way to deal with the ADAM problem so it would never reach the surface.

As they took the standard entrance bathysphere down, they took stock of what they had.

Along with Jack, Tenenbaum, Eleanor, and Porter, there were two other armed men in the submersible. They were trusted old friends that Jack made after he returned from Rapture in 1960, John and Chris Wood. He met the brothers in a quaint pub just after he got back, desperate for a drink to calm his nerves. They all got drunk together and woke up the next day in the alley behind it. They were the only people topside that knew the secret of Rapture, as well as the real secret behind Jack's five "daughters", all of whom were in college now. This left Jack free to help Tenenbaum and the others out with their mission.

Everyone came fully equipped with the weapons and tools that they would need. The two brothers were demolitions experts back in World War II, so they had the bombs they would need, as well as new assault rifles. Eleanor had her Big Sister suit, cleaned and ready to go. Even Tenenbaum had a pistol, as well as the training to make her very deadly with it.

Jack, however, was the most armed. He had all of his fully-upgraded weapons from his last trip, and he was prepared to get some Plasmids when he got down there. Even though Tenenbaum wanted to keep ADAM from the surface, she recognized that she could "clean" him up later, and that they might need a Plasmid user on this trip.

Then, as everyone sat back into their seats, the standard "Welcome to Rapture" video came on. Jack, knowing just who Andrew Ryan was, turned away. His friends, however, were amazed, and they were even more amazed when they saw the city.

Beautiful as the city was, it was in even worse shape than last time any of them had set foot in it. Buildings had collapsed, glass tunnels had shattered from no maintenance, and the neon light had all but disappeared.

Then, rather quickly, they docked, and the group stepped into the decaying ruins of Rapture.

* * *

After a few hours of searching for Little Sisters, the group was still looking for Little Sisters. Eleanor had been using her bond with the Little Sisters to search for them, and any rescued Sisters were sent back to an old safehouse of Tenenbaum's near were they entered.

They were searching around Neptune's Bounty when they heard the tell-tale screech of not one, but two Big Sisters. Jack, never having run into one before, freaked out.

"Uh...what was that?"

Tenenbaum sighed.

"I vos vondering ven ve vould run into one. Now ve must face two."

"Two what?"

"Big Sisters. Not my invention, but partially my fault."

Before she could say more, the Sisters arrived.

* * *

Sarah and Angelica had grown even closer in the previous two years, never spending more than a few minutes apart. It was like being on a drug: they would go into withdrawal after a short time. This extended into much of their life. When resting, the two would sleep in each other's arms. Their love was still powerful and pure as before they became monsters.

The two acted like Little Sisters...most of the time. They were still ferocious out on the hunt for Little Sisters to save. They would take them back to Lamb's lair like always, where the little ones would just crawl into a vent and go out again in search of another Big Daddy. The difference, though, is that they would only rescue Little Sisters that were unprotected by Big Daddies. Their reverted minds adored their former Protectors too much to kill them.

They also learned to fight cooperatively. If a group of Splicers discovered one, then the other would divide the enemy ranks by picking off one at a time. If one was surrounded, the other would rain fire on their attackers.

This day, they ended up searching around Neptune's Wharf. The two had picked off a group of Splicers bothering a Big Daddy, and they were full of ADAM.

Then, they spotted a group of people coming around a corner, and they got ready for an attack.

The attack, however, never occurred. They recognized Tenenbaum leading the pack, and they teleported over to her.

Immediately, Jack and the others raised their weapons, but Tenenbaum noticed that the two weren't acting normally. She motioned for the group to lower their arms, and she spoke softly to the two Protectors.

"L-little ones?"

On the inside of their helmets, they smiled. Being careful to retract their needles, they took off their helmets and hugged her emphatically.

"Mommy!"

Surprised, she put her arms around them, and she whispered to Jack.

"Come, use ze plasmid."

He nodded, and he put a hand on each of their heads. They glowed as he safely removed the ADAM slug from their bodies. Once their eyes no longer shone a ghastly yellow, everyone sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

Hours later, the group had finished. After consulting with Eleanor and the former Big Sisters, they deduced that the remaining Little Sisters had all been rescued and cured.

As they loaded everyone into a few bathyspheres, the brothers set up the detonator. Throughout the day, they had set remote explosives throughout Rapture, and the place was set to blow. With a flick of a switch, they were ready.

Angelica and Sarah were both sleeping in each other's arms as the group left Rapture. They never saw the end of their former home, the only home they had ever known.

* * *

_1975_

_New York City_

* * *

Standing on a balcony, Angelica relaxed a bit as she leaned against the railing. She had finished her rehabilitation for the day hours ago, and she was tired. Unlike the Little Sisters they had rescued, she was essentially an eight-year-old in an eighteen-year-old's body when she had left Rapture. However, Tenenbaum was good at what she did, and now most of the rehab she and Sarah were going through were mostly adjusting to normal life.

The other former-Big Sister in question then walked out to meet her lover on the balcony. They had been each other's anchor during their recovery, and now the two were closer than ever before. She smiled, and she slipped her arms around Angelica's waist. They watched the sunset together, and they were happy.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
